A Forgotten Tale of the Western Lord
by Itome
Summary: When a scroll induces a dream, it reveals the life of Inutaisho, the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. It shows his sufferings, triumphs, loves, betrayals and conquests. Follow the path from marriage to birth to death?
1. A Toxic Dream, A Living Story

**AN: **This story tells the tale of Inu no Taisho; it's going to be AU for the most part. Actually the whole thing is pretty much AU except for a few canon events. This story involves abuse, alcoholism, minor coarse language and alludes to adult content. If you find any of that disturbing, I suggest you read something else, otherwise, please enjoy. On another note, I only own the plot and every character except Touga (Inu no Taisho), his children, Myouga, Totosai, Saya or Izayoi or anyone else who obviously belongs to the series. Well please read on and I hope you enjoy it enough to review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A toxic dream, a living story**

Tokyo Japan, the modern day

A soft series of swishes filled the inconspicuous classroom. Each student held an elegant brush and carefully copied down the elaborate kanji forms their teacher, Honurei-sensei, had marked upon a sheet of paper, now magnetically stuck to the blackboard. Megumi Sano, a small girl of 16 sat in the back of the class. She had finished the forms on the board and was using her book as a guide for more characters. Her short black hair was in two braids which were nearly undone from the many times she had pushed them back behind her ears. Honurei walked to the back and leaned over Megumi's paper. "Goodness Sano-san, you shouldn't be taking calligraphy level one!" Honurei's voice was soft, almost too much so for a man. Megumi smiled and shrugged.  
"Kind words sensei, but they fall on deaf ears. My parents will not allow me to move up until I have graduated each level, even though I have been told I have a natural aptitude." Megumi blushed and bowed her head. She had almost been boasting!

"I do not doubt that." Honurei stated in a slightly awed manner. "Now, since you're finished today's assignment, I'll let you go early. No need to keep you here."

"Thank you sensei." She said and began to pack up her things. A few minutes later she emerged into the 5 o'clock sun. Megumi sighed and headed down to the nearest train station, getting there faster than any normal human would. Ten minutes later she arrived at a station where she quietly slipped into a washroom.

The girl that reappeared from the chalky-pink cubicle was almost unrecognizable from the one who had entered. Megumi wore a simple yet elegant navy blue kimono with a pattern of stylized Asian plants and birds woven into the fabric. Her hair was long and she pulled it up, setting it into a simple bun on the back of her head. She wore black lacquered geta with a strap that matched her kimono and had put her uniform into the traditional wicker-bottomed purse she carried. She dressed like this because she was to visit her grandmother, who insisted upon keeping the old traditions strong.

Once in the station, many people took sly, hidden glances at her. Even if they thought they were subtle Megumi felt their eyes burning into her, she shuddered. 'Stupid humans, they think I look odd yet only 75 years ago this was common clothing. Humans have short memories.' Megumi thought bitterly, a slight glower appearing on her smooth, porcelain white face. She continued up the steps until they leveled out on a main street. Lifting her hand, she hailed a cab.

Finally, after 15 minutes she arrived at the elegant feudal-style mansion that was her family's ancestral home. Her grandmother stood on the front porch waiting to greet her.

"Megumi, how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine obaasan, how are you?"

"As good as ever I suppose." Chiriki, her grandmother, said half-sighing. She smoothed her kimono of pale pink and flipped her long dark-brown pony-tail behind her head. "Now, come Megumi, I need you to organize the archival storehouse." Megumi followed her grandmother into the house and down a hallway, stopping at the room second from the end.

"Dinner will be in an hour, until then, you may start putting the scrolls in alphabetical order."

Megumi nodded and turned to her task, a servant had already put out ink, a brush and fresh tags to attach to the end of each scroll. "I guess grandmother heard of my calligraphy skill." She mumbled absently and began to work. Half an hour into her organizing, she heard a soft thump and the sounds of rolling. When she looked to identify the source of the noise, she came across a beautiful tube, undoubtedly containing a rare scroll inside of it. Despite the feeling of apprehension at doing something wrong, she opened the top.

Suddenly her nose was assaulted by a smell of cherry-blossoms and vanilla. The scroll she pulled out looked incredibly new, why was it in a tube? She pulled it open, and read: The Record of the Western Province 1400-… but the ink had faded too much for her to read. She almost squealed in delight, she loved history and something like this was a historians dream. She unrolled the scroll a bit further and began reading again.

This is the official record of the house of Taisho, under the rule of Taisho no Keiji and his successors. I Setsuna no Hiroshi have taken this task upon myself. Which I shall complete with the greatest detail, even if that should dishonor my Lord.

Let me begin with the accession of Keiji one of the most brilliant yet most brutal men to rule…

It was the year 1349, just after one of the great wars to ravage our demon-kind had come to its end. The great Lord of the West at the time before the war had been Ken'ichi, during one of the battles he perished, leaving the throne empty and five violent tempered sons ready to take it for themselves. It was through ruthless plotting, purging and assassination that the youngest, Keiji, was the only one left surviving at the wars close.

He was a great military leader but, drank often and was as heavy handed on women as he was men. He never took a wife but kept many mistresses and concubines to himself, he never found one who could meet his high standards. He craved an heir, yet he took to beating many of his women who were with pup while he was drunk thus, none were ever born. It was purely luck, in my guess, that one woman fell out favor at the time she became pregnant. When her son was born, Keiji was greatly pleased and set this woman and child apart in their own wing with servants, effectively giving a gift that would inadvertently save their lives, one might suppose.

The boy was the first of many siblings. Some were girls, some were boys, yet all similar in appearance; amber eyes, as well as a ragged blue tribal marking on each cheek.

Keiji took to drinking even harder at this time, I believe due to his various failures in love, and began to lay his hands onto his children, beating them black and blue…

Megumi's head felt fuzzy, 'it must be that smell' was her last groggy thought before her head slumped onto the large central desk in the room and she fell into a deep sleep. The smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla crept into her mind and brilliant pictures formed. She saw a palace, situated in front of pristine mountains. To the left was a silver surfaced lake, on the right, large orchards, gardens and further back, fields. She felt drawn to the palace and indeed, found herself seeing a room, in it, a man, tall with white hair in a pony, amber eyes and two tribal markings on his cheeks stood there. In one hand he held a sake cup; the other was raised in a fist.

"Touga, how many times do I have to tell you never to come to my rooms? What are you, stupid? Why could I not have a smart and intelligent heir like Lord Ishikawa of the South? They say his boy is a military genius and an excellent poet. All I have is this bastard shit, who sullies my name and disgraces my blood." Keiji's angry voice rang throughout the wing, frightening off the maids. "All I ever gave to that whore, who whelped you, was my heart and all she gave back was a worthless pig-headed son. What does Kami have against me?" He raged and finally brought down his fist, connecting with the 18 year olds face. Touga winced and bit back the instinctive tears of pain. He hated his father so much. All the man had ever done was cause pain in his life and break the heart of his mother. Another blow to his body brought him out of his reverie.

"Pay attention, damn it, how can you ever learn to respect if you can't pay some damn attention?" Keiji's voice carried all the way to part of the main wing. Everyone winced, they knew what was happening yet no one dared or had the power to stop it, not even Touga's mother.

Keiji spat on his bleeding son, "You are an utter disgrace." He half stumbled, shoving the door so roughly it popped out of its track and jammed; causing Keiji to roar in pent up rage and break it into two pieces. Touga lifted his head; his lip was cut and bleeding, two black eyes and swelling cheeks added to his appearance of utter weakness. A soft hiss of a door being rolled and the light pine fresh scent told him his first sister had entered from the adjoining room. Her kimono was deep green, like the trees of her scent like, she kneeled beside his head. "Oh Touga, why are you so immature?" she bemoaned and dipped her cloth into the small bowl of water she carried. 'You are hardly one to talk' he communicated with her telepathically.

"Yet you know how father is and you still went there, to his wing. I may only be 16, brother, but I know better." She swung her white pony-tail behind her head and continued wiping off blood.

'You may be my junior, you may be wiser but, don't forget you are also a woman and what a man may take as a bruise, a woman takes as a wound. You know that he could kill you with the same beating he just gave to me.' He kept his face impassive as he mentally relayed his speech.

"That may be true, but Touga, is it not better to walk away unscathed than to be beaten when you are almost a man?"

'I have not the will to argue Kotori, if you insist, perhaps you should leave me be.'

"Gomen nasai, ani." Kotori bowed her head slightly and continued to wipe the blood off Touga's noble face. He relaxed and concentrated his energy on his body, trying to determine if anything was broken. He had been lucky this time.

A cruel smile played on his wounded lips, either the old man was having too much to drink, or the alcohol was finally killing his strength. He would soon have his revenge.

A fluttering of kimonos and hushed words grew louder and finally stopped, his mother and two of his brothers, the 16 year old twins Toji and Kaji, appeared.

"Oh my poor son, what have you gone and done to get that evil man to attack you this time?"

Kotori gave an impertinent sniff and answered for him, "He went to see father in his rooms."

His mother blanched, she knew how odd Keiji was about no one entering his rooms and she knew the secret why. His rooms were the only place he never drank, the place he made his plans, alliances, strategies, the place he showed what little emotion he was capable of. The place he had loved her and all the others.

"Touga why did you go?" She questioned as tears fell down her white cheeks.

'He summoned me, to discuss, marriage I think, though undoubtedly he forgot when he got drunk and answered me at the door.'

His mother's face went even paler if that were possible. She looked at Toji and Kaji, signaling them to help carry Touga back to his own rooms. They each supported him under a shoulder and the small group made their way back to the "family wing" as it was called.

It was a week before Touga made a public appearance, during the time when he was confined to his room Kotori and his mother had visited him, each pestering in a kind manner as to whether he knew more about his father's supposed marriage plans. Personally, he was grateful his sire had forgotten about them. He was not ready to settle down yet; he still had his youth and good looks and fully intended to use them.

- - - - - -

Touga made his way down to the back gardens, this particular one was a geometric design of squares and diamonds in each square were four neatly trimmed red maple trees. Each diamond was filled with a repetitive pattern of red and orange flowers and because of this; it was nicknamed 'the fire garden' for in full bloom the area appeared to be burning. His eyes scanned the garden and immediately made out the form of a young mouse demon girl, clothed in a sky-blue kimono and with hair a soft brown shade, which she had left down, good, she hadn't forgotten their plan. "Nomi," he sighed. The girl turned and sped towards him and they caught in an embrace.

"Oh, my Lord, when I heard about your misfortune, I was scared for you, I haven't been able to eat since I heard about it, so great was my worry. I'm thankful your father was to busy to notice my lack of appetite." She said and nestled her head into his chest. Touga smiled, Nomi was his father's favourite concubine at the moment and he had made a habit of seducing each of the favourites. It gave him great pleasure to know he had first pick over all the women in a sense, and that they "loved" him, would willingly risk being caught and killed to be with him, it had happened to two previous ones. He had escaped beatings by telling his father that the women made advances at him, yet he had refused but they insisted and threatened him so he gave in to keep them quiet. Either his father had been drunk or was losing his wits because he believed him and let him go. He turned his attentions back to the girl in his arms. Tilting his head down, for even at 18 (and not quite his one day full height of 6'3) he towered over most women at the height of 5'10, he kissed Nomi, she responded and her scent became laced with lust. He felt his own body responding to Nomi's. "Come," he whispered to her and led her back to his rooms.

3 hours later Nomi lay asleep beside him and he played with her hair, a slight smile gracing his lips. His door was rolled back quite violently and a flustered Kotori burst in, no doubt due to the lingering smells of lust and love-making in the room and partly due to her original reason for barging in. "Touga, get up, get up, get up! Father has called an assembly and we need to be there." She turned so her brother could get dressed.

"Why, do you know why he's pretending we are a normal family?" Touga gritted out as he tied the knot to hold his loose white pants.

"I suspect that it has to do with him finally arranging for you to be married, but I only guess, brother." She said and handed him his haori. He began to pull his hair into his usual high ponytail, though wasn't having much luck as his thoughts distracted him and his fingers trembled with anger. "Touga, calm down, here, I'll do it." Kotori soothed and used her strong but gentle hands to pull her brother's hair up. Together they raced down the halls towards the formal receiving hall. They entered and headed towards the top of the room to take their seats.

"Ah, good, you two have made it, now we wait for the officials and then, our guests." Keiji said while staring straight ahead, not bothering to look at them. Kotori glanced at Touga; he had the look of utmost disgust on his face. It was a full 10 minutes before everyone had finally entered and sat in the main 'gallery'. Touga almost sighed with relief at seeing Nomi enter, freshly washed and wearing a powder green kimono, she took a seat behind his father. His own mother was the last to enter; she wore many layers of brilliantly colored kimono, she headed towards them and seated herself next to his father. He almost wanted to yell 'well, how much are we all being paid?' for this really was like a large play setting. A voice broke the ominous silence, "Lord Fujiwara," it announced. A man dressed in a rather militaristic style and with a high black pony-tail entered, behind him trailed three girls, each wore a veil. Touga did not like where this meeting seemed to be going.

After the formal introductions, his father and Lord Fujiwara had eased into a talk of politics. The large group had left leaving the Lord and his three daughters (Touga guessed by the scents) and his own motley family alone in the room. The two older men talked for a while more then Keiji held up his hand, "You may all go, what happens now is for me and Lord Fujiwara, as well as his daughters alone." In a lightning fast mass move everyone bowed and quickly left. Keiji gave a poisonous smile while the other Lord stared on, impressed at their immediate action. Outside, Touga's mother took his arm and led him to her quarters, the other children and their mothers' dispersed. Back in the room the conversation had taken a rather interesting turn.

"So, now we get to see the faces." Keiji stated and leaned on his armrest. Lord Fujiwara nodded and waved a hand at his daughters who lifted their veils. Keiji had to smile, signs of superior and selective breeding showed for each girl was exquisitely beautiful. Lord Fujiwara pushed forward the first. "This is Korin; she is my oldest at 18. A talented artisan but unfortunately," and here he cuffed her on the back of her head, "not good for much else. Her aura is strong; she would be a good mother." Keiji looked her over.

"Stand." He commanded her and stood himself. She rose to her full height of 5'3, Keiji was 5'10, and the girl's head was at his chest. She had a good figure, stood straight and he could tell had the control of a dancer for she held herself perfectly still. She smelled of Jasmine, 'pleasant' he thought. Her face was an oval shape and was paler than the moon with three green dots making a small triangle shape on her forehead. Her hair was long and black as a raven's wing. "Who is your mother, my lady?" He asked, using his kindest tones.

"Lady Oda no Aiko." Korin responded and bowed her head slightly.

"Ah, so the rumors of her beauty must have been true, you may sit." Keiji waved her down. Lord Fujiwara then pushed the second girl forward.

"This is Ran, the second oldest." He gave her a shove to make her take another step forward. She was an inch shorter than her sister and slightly timid in appearance. However, once she found her balance Keiji saw she was strong. This girl smelled of mint, which Keiji thought suitable because she had green eyes. Her hair was a soft golden-brown and fell in smooth waves down to her waist; she wore two bejeweled clips on either side of her head holding it back. She had two thin crimson lines on each cheek running parallel to each other. "How old are you?" He asked her, well aware that their father left out enough information so he had something to ask them.

"I am 17, my Lord." She inclined her head politely. Keiji smiled, he liked this one.

"And your Mother must have been Lady Subaru."

"Yes my Lord, how could you tell?" She asked looking up in surprise.

"You have her eyes," Ran's eyes widened, "your mother lived here for a time." He smiled again. She smiled and her face took on a truly charming look. She returned to the place in between her sisters and sat.

"And finally, the youngest, though I have more, I doubted you wished to marry your son to a mere child."

"You are quite right, thank you for your consideration." Keiji said and stared as the youngest approached him. "Are you quite sure she is the youngest, my lord, her height exceeds the others." He said as the girl, a full 5'6 stood before him, head lowered. Lord Fujiwara laughed.

"Hai my Lord Keiji, quite sure, but your son is tall, she might be more to his liking."

"Indeed," Keiji said and brought his arm up, haori sleeve grazing his fingertips, and used the fan in his hand to raise the girl's chin up. She was indeed a rare beauty to behold. Her face was elegant, with high cheekbones. A blue crescent moon, like the one adorning her father's forehead, graced hers, as well as two scarlet stripes on her cheeks. Her arm moved slightly and he saw that the scarlet stripes also wrapped around her wrists, probably her ankles too if had to take a guess. Her eyes were a crystalline blue, so many minute shades of blue in her eyes made them look like living sapphires. A golden-white cascade of hair graced her head, falling to her waist. She also had bangs; Keiji noted how they framed her forehead mark. Her body would be lean and well toned was his conclusion from her stance. Her scent was a combination of cherries and vanilla. Now, to ask the questions, "So, you are the youngest, how old are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Shizuka, my Lord and I am 15." Her voice carried an odd lilt and melody Keiji found pleasing, he smiled.

"Good, good, where was your mother from?"

"She comes from the far north of the continent; from a place she calls 'Rossija' she was captured by the Tartars and then sold as a slave, which eventually led to my Father saving her from them on a raid to the continent. Her clan was a strong demonic one and he took her for a wife, I am the first child and I have a younger full brother named Kano."

"That is quite an interesting story." Keiji contemplated it for a minute, yes he had heard of the Mongolian raids into the land of pale-faced and pale-haired people. The country's name sounded like Ross-ya, he would have to look into that. "Where do your strengths lie, Lady Shizuka? You have an accomplished dancer and a musician as your sisters. What is your talent?" Shizuka and her sisters shared a quick telepathic conversation.

'My god, he knew I was a dancer,' Korin tittered in nervous excitement

'And that I was a musician,' Ran squeaked.

'Well, since he cannot be deceived I shall have to say the truth.' Shizuka replied firmly,

'Well, if you are determined to ruin your chances,' Korin trailed off.

"My strengths lie in brush painting and physical combat, My Lord." She said, eyes pointing down.

"Hmm, that is an interesting and unusual combination of talents." Keiji hid his surprise well. "That is all for now, perhaps tomorrow we can see some demonstrations." At these words a maid appeared to escort the family to their rooms and Keiji turned and headed out after they had left, taking a direct route to the bedroom of his first lover to bare a child.

Touga sat there with his mother; they were drinking tea, though Touga's was tainted slightly with blood. It was a practice that helped sooth a demon male's blood lust; the blood was from slaughtered animals. Keiji appeared in the doorway, Touga's mother bowed deeply and Touga inclined his head. Keiji sat down and gave his first love a small smile. "Fear not, he won't be married just yet, the girl I like best needs to grow up more, as does our son." Touga felt an indescribable feeling in his heart, apprehension, hate, love, lust all mingled to form a dark cloud on his conscience. "Don't look so dark Touga; I'm not going to forbid you to watch tomorrow as the women give their demonstrations. I will just make sure you know not their names or faces, but become acquainted with their talents."

"Why do you wish to hide the face and names of these potential brides Chichi-ue?"

"Because Touga, there is more to mates than beauty, if the woman has no brains, no strength and no power, how can she make a pup that is strong and healthy?" Touga nodded his head in acquiescence.

- - - - - - -

That night the Taisho family and the Fujiwaras ate together, the dim lighting provided by the outdoor setting prevented Touga from seeing any of the girls faces. Even with his demonic sight, he supposed his father had a hand in 'blinding' his eyes that night. Kotori was seated near the girls and he intended to ask her about them later on. The usual entertainment took place and people branched off to hold private conversations. Touga left the table and went to the overgrown garden he and Kotori used as a secret meeting place. The willows in it were bent and untrimmed, as were most of the trees. Moss grew rampantly over the stones and a natural waterfall cascaded in the south-western edge. He sat on a bench pressed against one of the plastered walls. A few minutes later Kotori appeared through the round door that lead to the other gardens. She spotted him and sat down on the bench, the pale moon filtered through the sakura tree above them in broken chunks. "So, did you speak to them?" He asked, masking his anxiety.

"Yes, I spoke to each one."

"What is your impression?"

"The oldest one is kind, but I believe she can be cruel. She also does not have much in her head except dance, gossip and the machinations of a lady desperate to be admired and loved. She is a traditional beauty, black hair, oval face. Her tribal marking is three green dots making a triangle on her forehead."

"What of her age, and name?"

"Korin, she is 18." Kotori said and absently fiddled with her fan.

"The next one?" He pressured her.

"A fairly attractive girl of 17 named Ran. Her hair is the colour of that girl's hair that you spent a few hours with today,"

"Nomi," he cut in.

"That hardly matters, anyways her eyes are green and her skin is warm. She has two parallel thin scarlet stripes on each cheek. Her talent is music. She seems like a lovely, intelligent girl, but a bit determined to not be married."

"Hmm," Touga mused, "it seems you are almost trying to force me to favor the last one."

"I may be, but really she is the only one who didn't make an impression upon me."

"Oh, why not?"

"She told facts about herself but kept her voice free of emotions, though she could not hide her love of her family. She is 15 with white-blond hair and fair skin. She has two scarlet stripes on each cheek and wrist. She shares the moon mark of her father as well. Her mother was from the continent, captured in a raid by demons, what humans call the Tartar or Mongolians, though they are not all demons." She added and took a slow breath.

"She has an intriguing history, what are her talents."

"I heard her say painting and combat"

"Now, I'm really curious." Touga smirked while he leaned back on one elbow and bent one leg to use as an armrest.

"You will be able to see everything tomorrow." Kotori said with a slight laugh and slipped off the bench to lie down in the soft grass, she turned her head to gaze at the stars.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter; rarely will I do a bottom note just every now and then when things need explaining. If you didn't guess, Megumi is a demon who cloaks her appearance. Shizuka's mother comes from Russia and was captured by demons from Mongolia, at a time when the Mongols (Tartars) commonly raided Russia. Russija is how Russia is written in Russian; they use a Cyrillic alphabet so I translated it into the Arabic form we use.


	2. Unknown Attacker

**AN:** Well, I fixed chapter one and have edited chapter two. Just so you know, Umeko and the Twins mentioned last chapter are brother and sister. Touga calls her Hana/Hana-chan because Umeko means plum blossom in Japanese, hana means blossom or flower. So therefore, a generic nick name. The next chapter skips ahead to the time when Shizuka (17) returns to marry Touga (20). You'll have to forgive me of my errors, I beta read myself, usually a bit late but at least it gets done. Ani means older brother and ototo is younger brother. And no, I purposely haven't mentioned Touga's mother's name, I don't know why... but she does have one.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unknown Attacker**

Soft sunlight filtered through the paper screen covering the window in his bedroom. Touga rolled over and conveniently managed to face the faint light. His eyes opened and pupils rapidly contracted "Ouch, damn light, every morning." He glowered at the screen and turned away to face the interior of his room. It was fairly simple in decoration, a scroll and vase of seasonal flowers in the alcove, black lacquer cabinet, sword rack, lap writing desk and clothes were scattered about in random order on the floor. One didn't need to know the master of this room to know that he was a bachelor still. The thought permeated his mind and made him groan. The performances were today! With that in mind he headed to the baths with fresh clothes over an arm.

A half-hour later, a freshly scrubbed Touga wearing snow-white garments walked back to his chambers. A small shadow darted out and jumped onto him. Touga fell over with the unexpected weight.

"Ani, you promised to teach me archery and you once again failed to show up, why do you lavish your time on women and your thoughts on misery?" He recognized the voice; it was one of his younger sisters, Umeko.

"Ah, I am sorry hana-chan. I will try to be there for you tomorrow. Today I am busy." He said, trying to wiggle out from under her but she had pinned him down in such a way he couldn't move.

"Do you mean really busy, or are you lying to me again?" Umeko's incredulous amber eyes searched her brother's and she pushed back a lock of her flaming red hair. Her mother had been a slave captured in far away lands and bought by their father. She had died when Umeko was three and the twins were 5.

"I am actually busy today hana; today Chichi-ue has bid me to watch the performances of the women I might marry."

"Indeed," her eyes darkened, "I shall have to let you go." Umeko got off her brother and straightened her royal-blue kimono. Touga stood up and tugged his clothes back into order.

"Have a good day Hana, I'll see you later." He followed the hallway until he reached the end, and then turned left. Finally, he knocked on the screen.

"Come in." His mother's clear voice greeted him. He rolled back the door; Kotori and his mother were seated at a table which had just been laid with breakfast. He joined them and together they ate in silence, though Touga was well aware of his mother's eyes watching him.

"Mother," he said, once the dishes were cleared, "why have you been staring at me? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; just it seems so hard to believe you are 18, when I can still remember holding you as a small pup in my arms as if it were yesterday." She sighed. Touga looked at Kotori whose eyes were glazed over while her mind envisioned some fantasy or other.

"Well, I hardly wish to entertain the fancies of women; I will see you both later at the performances I assume?"

His mother nodded, Kotori was still lost in thought. Slightly disgusted, Touga left to attend his lessons.

- - - - - -

In the meantime, Korin, Ran and Shizuka had been up since the sun's first rays had penetrated the mist surrounding the castle preparing for the performance they were to give today. Ran carefully unpacked her fue from its elegant brocade case, experimentally lifting it to her lips every now and then and playing a few notes before nerves took over again and she sat still. Korin stood quietly to one side and went through the practiced motions of the dance she was to perform. Each move came out sharp and exact, though the expression on her face belied the calmness of her moves. Shizuka absently painted a dog with black ink. She had not been able to eat and was busy replaying the moves of her fighting style in her head.

"This will never do, I am too nervous to play, I shall make a fool of myself and then who shall I marry because no one wants to marry the horrible musician rejected by the Inu no Taisho of the west?" Ran did not deal with stress that well and had begun to pace and carry on long stories of failure. Korin finally snapped.

"Would you shut up Ran? It is not the first time you have had to play before an audience; you know how to perfectly well, if you can't keep quiet go practice elsewhere, we don't need your constant whining here." She had stopped dancing and stared angrily at her sister, face flushed.

"Perhaps you could try to speak kindly Lady Sister, instead of the poison that usually comes out of your mouth, imagine, if you get picked, you should probably be rude to the Lord and then shame us."

"Is would not be fool enough to do that mud-head, you on the other hand would act oh so kind and demure, just wait till they see that you drink more than that old pig Yazuba." Ran lost all her composure at these words and lashed out at her sister. Korin became even more enraged and grabbed for Ran's throat. The two elder girls fought and knocked over Shizuka's table.

"What's to lose?" Shizuka muttered and slapped Korin. "You, the dancer should know better than to walk into objects as big as this," she indicated the upturned table, "and you, Ran, should have been using your trained ears to listen because someone is coming now." Indeed, as she said these words all the girls stopped and heard footsteps approaching the room. A light tapping ensued upon the paper door. Shizuka stepped forward and rolled it back. Her sisters disentangled themselves from each other and cleaned up. Shizuka closed the door and turned to them "We are to go, performances start in 10 minutes."

- - - - - -

Touga was seated in such a way that he could see the stage but was unable to see the face of the performer. The one on now had to be Korin; black hair fell in an elegant wave down her back. She was performing a beautiful dance, though admittedly, he had never been one to appreciate the arts and was finding the whole thing a bit dull. Keiji; who was seated near his son noted the look if disinterest that crossed Touga's brow. He looked at the small sheet of paper in his hand and dragged his brush across the first line of print; Korin's name.

Korin finally left the stage and her younger sister entered. Of course, this must be Ran for she held a fue in her hand. She began to play a song; such was its beauty that many began to cry. Touga had to admit that she was talented and shifted a bit, trying to get a better look at her. Keiji noted this and made a notation on his paper beside Ran's name. Finally the youngest girl stepped onto the stage. She wore men's clothes and another person followed her onto the stage. Touga noted a sword at her side; she bowed to her opponent who returned the favor before they leaped at each other with such ferocity that those sitting nearest the stage pushed back. The fight carried on for 15 minutes, due more to showing of skills rather than difficulty at disarming one another. Shizuka finally rushed her opponent punching him in the chest and knocking his sword down with her other hand. Touga laughed quietly, she acted quite like a man. At that moment his father stood. All three girls assembled on the stage.

"Thank you very much for your most entertaining performances tonight. Now, you are dismissed." He nodded his head, they bowed and the various members of the audience disappeared into the palace. Touga headed towards the palace, but his father's attendant, Noji, caught him on the arm.

"Your father asks you have lunch with him in the moon garden." Touga nodded and headed to the said place. The moon garden was one of the most spectacular of the palace's gardens. It was planted with white flowers and silver-green foliage. Large pieces of quartz were situated in the garden and the paths were made of white gravel. Touga spotted his father under the old willow that overhung the small stream.

"Touga, sit." He said absently and sipped his tea. Toga felt a sigh of relief almost escape his lips upon smelling that it was not sake.

"Have you made your choice Chichi-ue?"

"I have, would it please you to know who?"

"Of course." Touga hissed. His father cuffed him on the head.

"Watch your tongue, now I have decided to go with the youngest, Shizuka, I felt you liked her most and I found her quite suitable." Touga didn't let his slight disappointment show; he had rather liked the middle girl, from what he had seen of her. The youngest one was tall, almost too tall.

"Ah thank you father, so, what are your plans now?"

"You will wait for two years until Shizuka-san is old enough and then you shall be married." Touga nodded and got up to leave, he had a sudden craving for sashimi.

- - - - - -

Shizuka had eaten a light lunch and then headed to the baths. She gratefully allowed herself to sink into the hot water after washing. Her arms were tired from all the swings she had taken, a little bit stupid, she considered now. She had caught glimpses of the young lord. He was everything one might hope for in a mate, strong, attractive and she guessed he was probably intelligent. Yes, she would not mind if she had to marry him. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two voices.

"Nomi, you ought to be more careful, if Keiji-sama discovers your infidelity…"

"He will not, I won't let that happen. I love Touga more than anything, and I am sure he feels for me too."

"Nomi, don't delude yourself. In two years Touga-sama is being married, what do you think the formalities conducted this week have been for?" The other girl, Nomi, she guessed, sniffed and dumped a pail of water on something.

"Kitsuko, you are rather annoying at times. Wash my hair!"

"Hai, Nomi-san." Kitsuko, a maid or friend, Shizuka wasn't sure, replied with a dull sigh.

Shizuka wanted to leave but didn't want the courtesan know she had heard some probably very secret information. She shook herself, the fear was unfounded, and she was a princess, not a maid! Splashes let her know that the others had entered the hot spring. Nomi spotted her, "Shoo, silly girl, shoo." She waved at her and Shizuka left, not without giving the woman a cold glare.

Having toweled off and dressed in a light cotton kimono, she took some art supplies and headed to a garden to paint. No one paid any mind to her nor spoke to her; she was bored out of her mind.

It hardly seemed like time had passed before her sister called her for dinner. Shizuka ate quickly, wanting to paint the sunset. Korin chided her saying she would choke and it looked unladylike. Shizuka ignored her and left the room.

She put the finishing touch on her painting when in some divine twist of cruelty, a summer storm began. Unbecoming to her status she cursed and began gathering up her things. Shizuka was in such a rush she didn't notice the man standing in her path and she ran straight into him, art supplies flying everywhere and her paper landing in a muddy puddle. Rain fell at a moderate pace, not hindering sight but soaking clothes. The male leered at her. "Mmm, and what do we have here?" He eyed her hungrily and Shizuka looked down, noticing her white robe was quite see-through. The situation would have been quite comical if she didn't know that he was too big for her to fight.

"You have no business trying to seduce me, I have been engaged." She lied in the hopes that her "promised one's" revenge would deter him.

"But, sweet Lady, he doesn't need to know." The man came closer to her and pressed her to a garden wall. Shizuka tried to dart away but he grabbed her hands and pinned her.

"Stop it, I swear, you shall not live long if you defile me."

"You shall not live long if you don't keep quite, and perhaps not even after I am finished, they will never know it was me." He leaned in to kiss her; Shizuka shut her eyes and tried to turn her head away.

- - - - - -

Touga had been strolling the outer walkway when the rain started. Rather than head back in and meet a drunken father or have to listen to idle chat, he continued walking. It was then he noticed as a tallish girl ran into General Yamasaki, a renowned pervert. He wasn't one to turn away so he watched. The girl's voice carried over to him in broken waves. "Seduce, engaged, and defile." Floated towards him, her sudden faltering of stance made him sure she had just been threatened. Time to take action!

"Yamasaki-san, what the hell are you doing to her?" He made his voice as threatening and deep as he could. The general turned around as fast as lightening, flushed.

"Nothing that concerns you." Yamasaki ground out, obviously angry that he had been interrupted.

"Actually, it does, you see, that girl is mine. We are not mates but you have no right to take my lover for yourself, you couldn't even if you tried." Touga smirked but inside he was praying his ruse would work. It did because the general paled.

"That may be true Touga-dono, but if you have not marked her as such, why should I believe you?"

"Because, I have not seen her for she was visiting her family in the south. She has just gotten back, have you not my dear?" Shizuka blushed furiously, here was the young lord, defending her honor! She shook her head and replied.

"Yes, and I am sad to say they have arranged a marriage for me."

She put a hand over her heart. Touga took a few steps and the general moved to a side. He pulled Shizuka away from the wall and wrapped an arm around her as he stood behind her; imperceptibly he bent over and whispered in her ear "Play along." She responded to his command by relaxing into him. The general looked on, disgusted, "Fine, I suppose I must believe you." He stated and turned sharply, sending a spray of water out of his clothes.

Rain pelted the couple as they stood, staring. Touga turned the girl around and couldn't help but send a quick glance at her body, clearly visible through her soaked robe.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, thank you. He was too strong for me to resist." Her head hung in shame.

"Don't," Touga lifted her chin up, "the general is known for preying on girls. I certainly won't blame you; you are pretty and will grow up to be beautiful."

"Oh, I, well, perhaps I should go and get changed." Shizuka shot an embarrassed glance at him. Touga half-smiled, she was cute, in her own little way.

"Yes, perhaps you should if you want to avoid getting into more trouble." It was a slight scold, the girl said nothing. "I'll give you this," he slid off his haori, "so you can at least be covered." She took it from him gratefully and pulled it over herself.

"Thank you, my lord." She bowed and headed in, out of the rain. Touga was about to go in himself when he spotted her dropped art supplies. He bent over and pulled a scroll from the mud. Half the colors had run but what remained was a beautiful picture of half of the moon garden in sunset. She had painted it in a style different to what he was used to seeing, but he liked it. Shaking it a bit, he turned and headed into the golden luminescence that was the door.

- - - - - -

Shizuka rolled the door shut so forcefully it almost skipped out of its track. Ran looked up at her drenched sister. "Shizuka, what's the matter, and whose haori is that?" Shizuka blinked and stared at her sister before she replied.

"I think it belongs to Inutaisho no Touga."

"You must be joking, how is it possible?" Ran queried.

"It was possible and it did happen, I will not say anymore to you." Shizuka turned and went to her chest to find a clean robe. Ran gave a sideways glance to Korin before they both resumed their previous activities of embroidery.

- - - - - -

Touga had slipped down the halls and was in his room. He had set out the paper to dry and was absently reading a scroll when heavy footsteps and giggles reached his ears. He opened his door at the exact moment the person was about to knock. It was his brother, Minoru, who apparently was too drunk to do much else other than laugh. A pair of courtesan girls, both slightly drunk supported him.

"Why, ototo, what honor do I owe this visit to?" Touga drawled. He hated Minoru ever since he had been born. It was because of his birth his father had turned a hand onto his mother, which had stopped, but he wasn't one to forgive and forget.

"Please, Touga," his eyes held a look of desperation, "father is out on the rampage and if he catches me like this I'll be killed."

"It wouldn't be much of a shame, but as much as I hate you, I hate that old man more. Come in." He stood aside and the two courtesan girls carried him in. Just as Minoru was seated and the girls left, he heard a soft shriek, not very loud. "You stay here, that sounded like a woman and father will probably kill her, I'm going to intervene."

"Be careful," Minoru slurred out.

"Don't throw up on my things." Touga rolled his eyes and followed the soft screams. Perspiration broke out on his forehead; the sounds were leading him toward Kotori's rooms. He increased his pace until he reached them and whisked open the door. Kotori lay amongst her broken furniture; half of a bloody ceramic vase lay near her head, the other half lay in shards, some were grotesquely stuck in her body. Touga let out a roar of bloody rage. At that moment, his father, wearing a light robe and his mother who was pulling a heavier robe over her light one appeared in the door. Touga felt a strange sense of shock at knowing it wasn't his father but an even heavier sense of rage that someone dared touch his sister. His mother rushed over, even his father's eyes tinted red in rage. "Touga, go call the doctors, she breathes still." Touga left at full tilt and Keiji went over to his first. He began to carefully pull the shards of pottery out of his first daughter's body. "Do you have any suspicions of who might have wanted to harm our daughter?" Keiji asked her. She shook her head, why would anyone attack Kotori? She was hardly of any consequence if one looked at how the title of Leader would go to the oldest male.

Footsteps announced the arrival of the healer and Touga.

"I'll need some light and a brazier to heat water, please hurry, I can smell poison in the wounds." The family quickly complied to his requests, before long, water with some herbal concoction added to it was boiling and Sen, the healer, was carefully pulling out the tiny shards of the vase that were still lodged in Kotori's wounds. Touga leaned over from his standing position, "Do you have any idea who might have done it?"

Sen looked up and carefully put down the tweezers that held another shard of jade green vase, "No my lord, I have never seen this poison before. I would guess that they came from the continent. I think this was probably a very misguided assassination. You see Kotori has defensive wounds on her hands and arms. I believe that the assassin must have thought her one of your mistresses Keiji." He changed the direction of conversation. "He or she probably realized their mistake too late after discovering you were not here and therefore tried to at least devastate you by killing her." Keiji glared at the shadows as they played across the wall.

"A mistress I would not care for, a child I do." Touga kept silent but thought 'Ha, yet you would still hit us if we did something wrong, truly father you are twisted.' His mother was carefully washing the blood off Kotori using the herbal water and Sen put ointment and bandages on. Keiji stood, "I am going, and I think I can deal with this problem." He gave a malicious smirk and Touga did not doubt someone would be dead by the night's end. He left the room and only then noticed the smell of lust that lingered from when his parents had entered. "Oh Kami, it is true then, the world is coming to an end." He muttered and headed back to his room to check on his drunken brother.

- - - - - -

The next day dawned a blood red, Touga had been up before the sunrise, and he had sat with his sister who hadn't woken up yet. His mother had fallen asleep beside Kotori, having been up all night watching her. He thought it a bit unnecessary but women were much more emotional. He watched the rise and fall of his sister's chest, whoever had done this, and he would kill them and their entire clan for it. The door rolled back and his father appeared. "Did you find anyone Chichi-ue?"

"I have some leads, but, it's nothing to be worried about now. Today we have to see off the Fujiwaras."

"Oh, yes." Touga said absently and turned to the window, the screen covering it still let in the faint red glow. His father made a disgusted noise in his throat. Touga pretended not to hear.

"Touga, go take a bath, you smell of blood." Keiji's voice was laced with that unspoken hate they shared. Touga bowed to his father and left.

A few minutes later he finished rinsing off the soap and stepped into the steaming waters of the hot spring. He inhaled the sulphuric scent of the water and let his body float freely. It was half an hour before Touga finally dragged himself out of the baths and dressed. He ate a light breakfast in his room and then headed to the main "gallery" where he could hear his father talking to Lord Fujiwara. They were discussing the attack on Kotori.

"Ah, yes, it is incredibly unfortunate but, I know who did and they have been dealt with. I have sent a message, our clans are now in a blood feud, and I have no doubt that we will be the victors." Keiji stated. Lord Fujiwara bowed his head in agreement to Keiji just as Touga entered. "Touga, so good of you to join us, Lord Fujiwara's daughters should be here soon."

"How are your daughters Lord Fujiwara?" Touga questioned him and took a seat nearby the two older men.

"A little shaken and concerned for your sister but, they are fine otherwise." He flipped his black pony over his shoulder. The door rolled open and his daughters came in, once again veiled. It almost caused Touga's eye to start twitching. Why where they so intent upon him not seeing them, what harm could it do unless they were all ugly? The girls all bowed and together the group rose and made the way down to the front gates. Together Lord Fujiwara and his daughters called forth the traveling clouds unique to the great demons. They rose and disappeared into he sky. Touga watched them go and prayed that his bride to be would be kept safe, for now with a blood feud and impending war, of which there had been rumors for many months, his and many others lives were about to be thrown into chaos.

He turned to go back but a servant ushered him to a side. "What is it?" he questioned the small girl, a black-tiger demon.

"A Lady did bid me to give this to you." She held out a scroll to him. Touga took it and headed to Kotori's room. As he entered he was greeted by her smiling face, he let a small smile grace his own features. "Thank Kami, you are awake now." He whispered, knowing she would hear. His mother stroked Kotori's hair. Striding to her window, he pushed the screen covering it to a side and unrolled the scroll. He smiled and gave a silent laugh. It was a picture of himself, from a ¾ angle looking rather, caring. He could only suppose that strange girl he had met had imprinted that picture into her mind from some obscure second of their encounter. Touga carefully rolled it back up and turned to the room. Wondering what would happen and whether anything in his life was certain at this moment. His mother looked up at him, "Touga, you look so pensive." He just stared absently at her, trying to read her emotions. "Come my son, sit for a moment." She gestured to a spot beside herself. They spoke of his chosen mate, of Kotori and finally he told her of the blood feud Keiji had declared. His mother's elegant face paled. "What sort of hell does he wish to put us through? Why do you always have to be so forward and aggressive my lover?" She moaned softly and rested her head on Touga's shoulder.

He shut his eyes for a moment and buried the emotions he felt; they would hinder him in war. "Mother, look after Kotori and take good care of yourself. I am going to speak to Father." He looked darkly at the door, one which was about to separate him from his childhood and impending manhood. His mother looked up at him and hid her tears. "Take care of yourself, my son."


	3. Shiver

**AN:** -- I suck, it took me forever to do this and I just gave up and said "I'll just have to post 7 pages instead of the usual 10-ish." So for the long wait I'm sorry. Anyways, do enjoy chapter three and if you feel like it, drop me a line aka REVIEW...please (better yet, leave inspiring ideas) ' eheh. Do read and I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

* * *

It was barely two weeks after the Fujiwaras left that the first invading force had landed on the shores of the Western land. Immediately the whole area was put into war mode and the great armies had marched. Battles had raged on for two years, each a clash more fierce and grisly than the last. Ransom, loss of life, advances, retreats and avoiding death had become the mainstay of life. It was the summer of what would be the third year if the war kept up, the heavy heat laying in the air adding to the already palpable tension. 

Touga, now just turned 21, sat upon his charger at the head of the right flanking forces. A sudden cry went up as one of the scouts came back, he held up a scrap of red silk, the enemy was coming.

- - - - - -

Blood traced elegant patterns over the steel of his sword, which shone with a keen bluish tint due to it being demon-made. Touga stood, panting slightly in the middle of the field. The Western forces had decimated the invaders; no man was left to live. His father was cruel, yet, at least they wouldn't have to worry for a little while yet. Ryusuke, his childhood friend carefully picked his way through the bodies and limbs towards him, feral grin spreading on his features and his bloodlust was quelled. "Good battle, I think that will teach those slimy continentals to try and take advantage of us, especially of your father."

"Yes, though I hope that we don't have an army of angry relatives coming to avenge the loss."

Ryusuke laughed and sheathed his sword "You are much too serious Touga, lighten up." Touga shot Ryusuke a half-glare and headed back to the encampment.

- - - - - -

They had retuned to the castle, his father had for once, not actually gone to join the men in drinking and celebrating. He had summoned Touga to his "study" and this made chills run down his spine. His whispered conversation on the way there with Ryusuke had done nothing to alleviate his nervous edge.

"Don't worry, probably just wants to tell you what a shitty swordsman you are or something like that, it's not like he can still beat you."

"No, I don't see why I feel like this but I guess that old bastard drove the fear into me deeply." Touga spat out bitterly. Ryusuke gave his friend a concerned look before making another attempt to lighten the mood.

"Look, the worst he can do is castrate you and leave you alive, if he's not doing that then you have no reason to be dead."

"That's really encouraging." The sarcasm dripped off the young man's words and he pulled back the door to the room of "lost dreams and desires" as Kotori called it. Touga poked his head in and spotted his father standing and staring out the opened window.

"Don't just gawk there, come in." Keiji turned to face him. Touga entered and made the appropriate bow and greeting. "You will remember that it was at this time two years ago that the selection for your mate was made." Touga nodded, well; at least he wasn't here for a lecture. "I have decided to send for her now, she should be arriving with her family delegation by the end of the week, and the wedding will take place as soon as the proper arrangements can be made."

"If that is all, may I go now, my Lord?" Touga had abandoned calling him father two years ago.

"You may, oh, do send your mother to me, we need to talk." Touga closed the door and found Ryusuke and now Kotori waiting for him.

"Well?"

"They are sending for my promised girl." He stated dully, trying to mask his disappointment at losing his freedom.

"Ani-chan is getting married ooooo." Kotori teased him like a little girl.

"Well, at least you can be sure of _you know what_ now." Ryusuke elbowed him in the chest.

"Ouch." Touga gave his friend a shove. "Oh, Kotori, could you tell mother father wants her?"

"Yes, I'll do that. See you later." She waved goodbye and turned down a different hall.

Touga was royally pissed, his father was rushing him into this, was he planning another war, and did he want to strengthen the alliance they had made with the Fujiwaras? Why was there such a sense of urgency about this then? Ryusuke seemingly sensed this and communicated through the telepathic channel.

'I think your old man is getting a bit old if you get my meaning, he hasn't touched you or anyone for that matter recently.'

'True, but it also makes me wonder what he's planning because that man never does anything unless he knows he can have some personal gain over it.'

"I wouldn't worry about it, after all, how bunged up can he make your marriage?"   
Touga didn't reply but he thought to himself 'a lot'.

It was a fairly uneventful week leading up to the arrival of Shizuka, Kotori had to remind him of her name, and unless one considered the fact the palace was undergoing a huge cleaning and repairing, things were normal. Various wings were closed off so maids and craftsmen could go in and clean or make the necessary repairs. Touga's small apartments were upgraded to larger ones in the unused West wing and another grouping of rooms near to his was set up for the girl to use.

His mother had been busy organizing foods, getting the seamstresses to crafting new clothes for everyone and corralling the younger children to lecture them on behavior and a few family secrets. Touga watched as she told them not to mention Keiji's habits or if they had been beaten, each child looked on with solemn eyes and he felt a stinging pain knowing he had so far proved incapable of saving them from what he had suffered.

- - - - - -

His father's assistant, Katazuka had come to tell them the guests were arrived, most of his siblings had turned up to watch, much to his annoyance. Ryusuke gave him a look from where he knelt in the seating area, which expressed the same boredom Touga was feeling but now, footsteps.

The first person to enter the doorway was Lord Fujiwara who looked the same, yet slightly older; he was followed by two retainers. He made the appropriate greetings and sat. "Ah, so we meet again and under good circumstances as well." His face broke into an easy smile. Keiji nodded and coughed slightly before responding.

"Yes, perhaps you should bring forth the girl unless you forgot her." Fujiwara glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"I would not easily forget the daughter I promised you." He turned his head to face the doors and in a language no one understood called out. "_Daughter, you are to come in now."_

The screen rolled back and in entered Shizuka, her kimono of sky-blues fluttered ever so slightly around her ankles, she kept her head down and then stopped beside her father and gave her deepest bow, still not looking up.

'Oh Kami preserve me, do not let my nerves show, so not let me make a fool of myself or bring shame, or throw up…' Her prayer was interrupted as the voices of the men resumed talking. She felt a force on the edge of her mind, asking her permission in. She tensed but decided to allow it.

'Who are you?'

'If you bothered to look up, you would see.' The male's voice, for his telepathic residue was masculine, countered her. Shizuka looked up; she was nervous, she had idolized him and had a crush since the day he had saved her in the garden. He was still as breathtakingly handsome as she remembered him. Amber eyes and white hair, though his face looked more, mature, she supposed.

Touga took in the face of his bride-to-be; her eyes were a stunning deep blue, like the sapphires in his mother's hair-pins. Pale blonde hair fell in soft waves around her face, and reached her lower back. Bangs framed the blue crescent shaped mark on her forehead and two thin scarlet-red marks graced her cheeks. He didn't have much time to be smug over the fact his mate would be highly desirable as his father's voice brought him back to the present.

"Touga, pay attention, as we were saying you take Shizuka out so you can, get to know one another. Take Ryusuke and Kotori with you." Touga bowed and stood, Shizuka, his sister and friend followed suit.

He led them all down to the Moon garden, Shizuka looked slightly shocked to be here again. Ryusuke broke the silence "We'll leave you be, but behave, ok?" coupled with his cheery smile made it obvious he was patronizing them.

'Yeah, like I'm an uncontrolled 16 year old anymore, you little twit.' Touga mentally spat at Ryusuke who shrugged and ran to catch up to Kotori.

Shizuka looked about her, "Nothing has changed, the garden is the same, but at least on this occasion, there need not be any heroes."

"Hmm?" Her statement caught him totally off guard. She gave him an inquisitive look, pulling her features into a "cute" look.

"I guess you would not be so inclined as to remember, being so busy. I first met you here the night I was attacked by a general of yours and you came to my rescue."

He searched his memories and her visage and the rainy night came flooding back. He coughed remembering the curves of her younger body and how they had changed now. It made him feel dirty to be thinking those sorts of thoughts, but it never did before, why? Shizuka looked at him as his face went through a range of emotions finishing with a sort of embarrassment. She hid her would-be laugh behind a quickly opened fan.

"Do you think you will be happy here?" Touga asked a question he prayed she would have a positive answer to; living with a miserable mate was not on his list. She gave the garden a thoughtful look before replying.

"Yes, I think I can be happy here." Ryusuke and Kotori came back.

"You two must be bored, look, just standing here! How about we give the lovely lady a tour?" Ryusuke's blue eyes sparked mischievously and he innocently pushed his long sandy-brown bangs out of his face.

"If there is time." Shizuka said mildly before Ryusuke grabbed her hand and dragged her off. She shot Touga a look but he just smiled, better to have Ryusuke take her and make her feel comfortable than have her stand there and not know what to say.

"So, do you think she will suit you brother?" Kotori asked quietly, watching Ryusuke point out something and Shizuka laugh at whatever it was.

"I think she will suit me. She will hopefully be aware of protocol, and not be some evil conniving wench." Kotori snorted, her brother could be so odd sometimes.

"I very much doubt she will ever cause you problems."

- - - - - -

Shizuka had never been as nervous in her whole life as she was in the week leading up to the wedding. Various cleansing ceremonies, formal dinners, introductions to family, friends and staff, meeting soldiers, being fitted for kimono, sometimes she was thankful that all the activities wore her out but on the nights they didn't she barely slept.

She was being wrenched from the only life she had known, forced to give up her family customs and being married to one of the most sought after princes in all of the four provinces. There were other implications that gave her a feeling of sick curiosity too; she would have to be there to satisfy him, to bear sons. That thought made her stomach wrench, so she avoided it or she wouldn't have been able to eat. Not that he disgusted her but, well, she barely knew him yet she knew it was required on the wedding night as part of marking her as his. She shuddered and Kotori, whom she had made an easy friend with, looked over at her but kept silent.

Touga wasn't the face of composure either, he usually knew the women he bedded before and he knew nothing of her. Also, if he hurt her, there would be consequences; he couldn't just avoid her like he could a courtesan. He sighed and looked over the scroll recording a battle between the Eastern and the Northern lands some 200 years ago. He shifted uneasily in his seat. Ryusuke, who was studying with him, looked over at him.

"If you do that again, I'm going to tie you into your chair."  
Touga looked up, slightly surprised.

"I wasn't aware I was doing something annoying."  
Ryusuke just rolled his eyes.

"Look, she's the sweetest thing you are ever going to meet, and quite submissive, I'm sure you'll be able to make good use of those traits." His voice was laced with a not so subtle hint.

"That may be comforting, but what if she, isn't cooperative on the wedding night, if you get my meaning?"

"Turn your wily charm on her, you know that none of the women seem to be able to resist."

"Ryusuke, are you quite sure you are not gay?"  
Ryusuke laughed at this.

"Touga, you know that I like the women just as much as you do, though I can't help it if I come off as one of those mortal samurai who only bed men because it is manly." The two of them chuckled lightly and turned back to their work.

Touga appreciated that his tutor had set so much research, he found the distracting ability of having to find the most obscure dates and names quite easily dissolved his nerves. The soft noise of his brush was a comforting sound as he made note of the important facts he needed. Though, all too soon, fate and time would close in and change their lives.

- - - - - -

It was evening as the formal, binding ceremony was conducted over the two nerve wracked youths. Shizuka had hardly needed any of the whitening rice-powder for her face as she had lost all colour that morning. They were kneeling in front of the old demon priest as he chanted the lines to the ceremony.

The demonic wedding was indeed much more than a vow, it bound the two souls together, strengthening them but should one die, the other might end up weakened. It was a necessary risk; the binding powers would allow the female to conceive a little more easily and the male to have increased strength. Though, Touga couldn't have cared less at the moment, he was preoccupied with what was going to be happening tonight. He looked to his left, the poor girl looked frightened out of her wits, the white kimono did nothing to help her complexion look slightly pink, and indeed her face matched the snow-white silks. At that moment, his heart went out to her. In such a way that it wasn't visible he reached out and took her hand in his. She didn't say anything telepathically to him but she visibly relaxed.

Shizuka felt him grip her hand and give it a slight squeeze. She felt a furtive smile tug at her lips and the felt the blood flow back into her cheeks. Perhaps she would be able to survive this after all.

The ceremony concluded and the families pressed towards the couple to offer congratulations. Touga still held Shizuka's hand; seemingly he felt enough to want to keep her for himself or to protect her. You wouldn't have been able to tell just from looking at them. The group proceeded over to the room the feast had been set and here the wedding gifts would be presented.

Touga drank down enough sake to loosen him up to his normal level of carelessness, the whole party became rather rowdy and loose as more alcohol was consumed. Even Shizuka managed to force down some food and a bit of the celebratory drink. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she couldn't help but giggle when they fell over. Finally, he pulled her aside and managed to get them out of the room without anyone noticing them.

A few minutes later and she found herself in the hall where their apartments were, she was pressed to the wall a bit as Touga held her there.

"Are you ready?" Shizuka didn't want to answer, the alcohol had gone to her head and left her rather inhibition-less. She opened her mouth but then bit her tongue by accident.

"Ouch." She didn't taste any blood at least she could be thankful for that! Touga laughed lightly and she found herself addicted to that sound.

"My Lord, one cannot prepare, and I guess I am." She quivered, was she really ready for this? Well, at least it might not be too bad, too painful, or too vulgar.

Touga pulled open the door to his room and shut it after Shizuka entered. He turned to her, she caught a look in his eyes that made her heart beat faster and feelings flow in odd cycles and patterns. He reached for her and she came to him, gently he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. She reached up to trace his jaw line and to touch the beautiful silver hair. Another kiss and she responded, controlled by age old instinct.

They were on his bed now, his top long discarded and her kimono hung loosely on her shoulders, kisses and touches were exchanged with a flaming passion. He took dominant position over her prone form, voraciously taking in the pale skin and body that was now his. His mouth moved to her neck and she pulled away her hair, leaving him a clear area to place the mark. Oh so carefully, his canines pierced into the delicate flesh and the blood flowed up, instinctively he cleaned her wound as the special marking secretion traveled down the elongated teeth and found its way to her broken flesh. Any male would now be able to tell that she belonged to another and was not to be taken, or else.

- - - - - -

A silent smile of satisfaction graced Touga's lips; the small form of his new mate was huddled beside him in the bed. He stood gracefully and pulled on some clothes, heading towards the door he gave a single glance back before leaving for the baths.

Shizuka awoke, wondering what had come over her, she had kept her distance to men and yet with no coercion whatsoever she had bedded him. True, it was expected, but, how was she so easily lost?

A maid entered, one of her own, to help her mistress to the baths. Shizuka put a hand to her neck and could feel the sore wound of her marking. Now bound to him whether or not she liked it, for the rest of her life, she couldn't help a small shudder.


	4. Of Swords and Anger

**AN:** Holy jumping, it's been a very long time, uhhh. I'm not going to lie and say it was writer's block. I really just fell out of love with Inuyasha, but don't worry, I'll still try and finish this. So YAY new chapter. Please forgive any spelling errors, I have printed out all my chapters and I am working on editing them, so expect s few minor details to change. Thanks very much! Please review if you like it or have some comments or suggestions/critiques.

* * *

Thwick, swish, thwick…the sounds of her brush filled her head. Shizuka was in her main room, a room that was meant to entertain, but of course, being the outcast "foreign" mate of the still "heir apparent", no one would associate with her. Unless they had to or wanted to, of course it was perhaps better this way, most people who tried to become friends were simply looking to climb the ladder of social status. It set a disadvantage too; she had no one for amusement, no one to aid her. It had taken almost the whole week and her maids' help to try and get a rough outline of her own wing in the palace.

"My Lady, a letter has arrived; it is from your Father." Her favourite maid, Kira, had slipped into the room. Shizuka laid her brush in the small blue porcelain rest and held out her hand. Kira deposited a small scroll; one that could be used by a carrier pigeon into it.

Daughter,  
It has come to my attention that the sword captured by our forces from the northern rebels is presenting a problem itself. The power it secretes drives weaker minds mad with power. I am sending it to you, under the care of the Black leader, he should arrive in a few days, giving you time to make provisions for his arrival. Give the sword to your mate, I sensed great power from him, and he alone should be able to control the forces that the sword would use to control a man's mind.  
Takao

He hadn't bothered to speak to her of this sooner! It made Shizuka angry thinking about the impositions her father put upon her, but nonetheless, she would manage.

"Kira, fix one of the spare rooms, wait, I'll help you." Shizuka rose and followed her maid while the others who had been quietly sitting in the room went about cleaning up the art supplies.

She followed Kira down one of the many halls (at least it seemed that way to her). She finally stopped and Kira opened the door to the small room stocked with all the linens and necessities for preparing a bed. Shizuka selected the best ones; a small smile graced her face. In a few days, she would see him again, someone to talk to, and laugh with.

She hadn't seen much of Touga since their marriage night; in fact, she had only seen him at a feast held the next day. She did wish to see him, but apparently, he felt otherwise. Kira kept her eyes forward and didn't look back when she heard her mistress' soft sigh. The two women made their way to one of the smaller rooms in Shizuka's apartments. She pushed the door open and looked around, the maids had done their jobs well, and the place was clean, free of dust and that unused room smell. Shizuka deposited the sheets on a low table and looked about; some things would need to be rearranged before she would let _him_ use the room.

- - - - - -

A few hours later she and Kira, with the help of a few other girls, had managed to make the room 'presentable'.

"Kira, you may finish with whatever you see fit to get done, you know him well enough. I am going to take a walk." With that, Shizuka slid the door shut and headed out into the hall.

"Oh, no, no!" Shizuka was lost, within two halls, she had got herself lost. She was sure the stairs down had been just three halls over, or was it four? Too late now, she was in some deserted place, apparently it was not used by anyone, there was a fair layer of dust on the floor. Suddenly, she heard rather loud and almost 'angry' sounding footsteps. She turned around but…

"Woman, where have you been?" It was Touga, he looked mad.

"I have been entertaining myself, my Lord. Was there some occasion for me to be doing otherwise?" Her voice was more defiant than she thought it would be. He had grabbed one of her arms, gripping it sharply.

"We were to be 'presented' and I find it is rather difficult to present ourselves as a mated pair if you choose not to be there."

"What?"

"Is that not clear to you? I thought you had some intelligence!" Touga curled his lip slightly; sometimes these women were so dense.

"I was not told we had somewhere to be." It was barely a whisper; she knew he would hear her though. Touga's face relaxed, but his cutting tone was still there.

"No one told you?"

"No one sees fit to aid me. I am your 'foreign' bride; I am only half a native to this land. Besides, Touga, I…Well I don't really know, but, until I am Lady of the Taisho clan, I really am not worth knowing. In all honesty, those who might have informed me probably wished me to look like a fool so I would be refused as mate and they could have that position." Shizuka didn't look at him, she felt too nervous, and here she was telling her mate that the women in the court were scheming, well, that was better left unsaid.

Touga looked over at her; she was wearing her hair pulled back today. It definitely made her look a little older, more mature. Of course, he couldn't exactly deny what she said; the courtiers were always seeking a higher rank within the clan, always defaming one another. At least his old flames were dead, due to some lie of his or Ryusuke. It wasn't a thing to be proud of but it was better to get rid of those who might go to drastic measures to depose Shizuka from her position.

"I am, sorry, for all this. I suppose I should have informed you myself." His breath came out in huffs, he hated apologizing.

"I guess you should have then. If we are to look like fools for failure to meet the requirements, we had better pay attention to the details!" Had she just called him a fool? Touga felt fairly sure she had intended an insult.

"Let us head down, these rooms hold nothing, anymore."

- - - - - -

"Touga! Shizuka!" Kotori seemed to be having a hard time standing.

"What ever is the matter?" Shizuka's question hung in the air. Kotori let out a rather choked noise.

"Father, oh, father, he has found me a mate." She then fell to her knees, sobbing. Shizuka knelt down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Touga felt shock and then a sort of resigned acceptance. Kotori was the oldest female left; she was even a few years older than his mate. It was only time that she be married off.

"How long?" he asked, not directly looking at the girls, females and their emotions were, awkward to deal with at best.

"Not very long, he told me I had two weeks to prepare and then we were to be mated." Kotori seemed to choke upon her words and dissolved into sobs. Touga couldn't help but wonder if Shizuka had burst into tears when she heard she was to be his mate. It made him feel guilty. He didn't like making girls cry, unless there was a good reason to. Shizuka had helped Kotori back to her feet and seemed to be whispering some sort of advice to her. Kotori nodded and skittered down the hall towards her own chambers.

"What did you tell her?" Touga looked at Shizuka with a suspicious glance.

"Just some feminine advice, nothing you need to concern yourself with my Lord, it is not fit for a male's ears." She gave a cheerful smile. Touga rolled his eyes.

- - - - - -

It was a short while later that the young couple was caught up in a rush of dignitaries and other important Demons. So much bowing and fake smiling! Shizuka was amazed her face didn't fall off it hurt so much. Touga seemed to be taking this all in stride, but then again he was a man, and would have been at more of these political meetings growing up than she had.

After what seemed to have been hours and hours, the couple was finally dismissed form the gathering. Free to attend to their own needs, Touga once again left Shizuka to her own devices.

"How annoying that man is!" She muttered to no one in particular. However, it seemed someone heard for she was aware of a slight hiss of breath from behind her. Shizuka whipped around only to see Ryusuke deftly lean back to avoid being whipped by her ponytail.

"What are you doing, skulking around behind me?" She pulled her best 'aloof Lady of the West' face. Ryusuke only smiled at her.

"I'm bored, you're bored," he glanced at her quickly, "well, I assumed you might be. Touga can be dense towards the needs of others if he doesn't see immediate benefit for himself in paying them attention."

"How will he ever be a good ruler if he cannot consider those around him?" Shizuka cast her eyes over the floor, anything to avoid this conversation. She didn't like expounding on her mate's faults.

"I'm sure he'll learn eventually." Ryusuke lifted his arms above his head in a stretch. "Anyways, I hear you're a bit of a fighter. Perhaps you'd like to get in some practice?" Shizuka looked over at him, curious, not only about the man about his morals. He had the same grin on his face from earlier.

"I suppose so. Will Tou- I mean, will it be a problem?" Ryusuke looked up at her face. She was hard to read.

"It shouldn't be a problem, bring a maid, if _you_ feel you _need_ to." Shizuka did not like the way his voice implied…well best to leave that out of her mind.

- - - - - -

With every swing of her sword, Shizuka released more of her pent up frustration. Frustration with a mate who paid her no attention, frustration at being alone, the angrier she got the harder she swung. Until a sick thunk and the scent of iron brought her crashing back to reality; Ryusuke was on the ground, and bleeding through cracked sparring armour.

He was looking at her, eyes wide, from his prone position and then her ears filled with the sound of her own heartbeat.

"Ahh!" It was more of a whisper than a scream. She dropped her sword and knelt and Ryusuke's side. Shizuka's heart was racing, she'd hurt him; hurt her husband's close friend. Would they kill her now? She had to help him but her fingers would not stop trembling.

Footsteps sounded behind her, Kira appeared at her mistress' shoulder. Shizuka took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.

"Mistress, please calm yourself. We must get him to the healer, or at least out of this filthy training room. It will not help if he gets an infection." Kira rested a hand on Shizuka's shoulder. "Mistress please," her voice was edged with worry and bordered on yelling, "please, he's too heavy for me alone."

Shizuka seemed to awaken from her reverie and helped her maid lift up Ryusuke, all the while trying to avoid agitating his wound. Once he was supported the trio made for the infirmary. Over and over Shizuka repeated sorry. How could he ever forgive her, how would she ever be able to forgive herself?

- - - - - -

"Excuse me, young Lord," the young attendant burst into the room Touga used for his lessons, "you must come to the infirmary immediately. There's been an accident." The young man rushed through his words. Touga found it somewhat difficult to decipher what he said. Then he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Who has been involved?" He chocked on the words, Shizuka…

"Lady Shizuka and Ryusuke-sama."

Touga was up and running at those words. It had barely been one week and already things were going downhill!

- - - - - -

The scene that greeted Touga's eyes was not what he had been expecting. Ryusuke was sitting propped up by pillows in one of the beds, topless but heavily bandaged around his abdomen. Shizuka was kneeling by the bed and seemed to have her face pressed into the mattress, her shoulders heaved. Ryusuke was smiling ever so slightly and stroked her hair. Touga wasn't sure what to be more concerned about, Shizuka crying, Ryusuke's injury or the fact his best friend was touching _his_ mate.

"Ryusuke." As he said this, Ryusuke's hand fell back into his lap like touching Shizuka's head was akin to caressing molten lead.

"Ah, how are Touga?" he plastered his trademark goofy grin over his face and reached one hand up to stroke back his hair. He stopped midway, wincing slightly.

"Don't do that Ryusuke. What the hell happened?"

"Well, your wife was bored and had no company, so I thought I'd offer to spar with her. Apparently she had more strength from her anger than she knew and well, I was careless to take her lightly." He managed a shrug.

Touga raised an eyebrow, why would Shizuka be upset; she had most everything a woman could want.

"Huh?"

Ryusuke rolled his eyes. His Lord could be so stupid some times.

"She doesn't have your attention; she isn't some cheap courtesan Touga. You can't just leave her for a week and expect her to be happy, she doesn't live with any proper companions and you must know they all hate her, being half a foreigner."

Touga felt like he'd been hit across the face. How had he missed that? On the periphery of his vision he caught sight of movement, it was Sen, the healer.

"Young Lord, you should take your wife back to her rooms, she's in need of rest." He subtly slipped Touga a small paper twist of medicine. Leaning close to the young demon he whispered, "Put a small amount in some tea, it will help her to rest."

Touga nodded and crouched down to Shizuka's level.

"Shizuka-san, please come with me." He used his best 'caring gentleman' voice. She turned towards him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks blotchy. Crying was not ever cute, those romance stories his sisters' liked were full of lies. Slowly Shizuka nodded and allowed Touga to help her up. She was still dressed in her training gear, still smelled of sweat and apparently lost her ability to walk, for she started to slip right back to the floor as soon as she was up. Touga caught her by her elbows and then picked her right up. She leaned her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. He wouldn't have minded so much if she hadn't smelled of sweat, leather, and salt. He nodded his goodbye to the healer and his friend and took Shizuka back to her rooms. Her maid trailed behind him.

- - - - - -

They had arrived at Shizuka's rooms quickly. He handed her over to her maids to allow them to get her clean, and passed the herbs to another. He sat down near her table and looked out the window. As much as he was annoyed with the events, he felt a desire to comfort her, and learn why.

It seemed to take a very long time for the maids to return with Shizuka. They finally reappeared; Shizuka was wearing a light robe of pale pink, with a pattern of white. She flopped into the seat across from him. A maid set out the tea, deliberately placing one cup in front of each person. Clearly, the herbs had been added to Shizuka's tea.

She looked pale, but lifted the cup up to her lips and took a small sip.

"Touga-ku – I, Touga, I'm so sorry, please, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt him. I really didn't. I was just so mad. So mad, and I didn't mean to be so rough and I didn't even know I had that much strength and-" She was rambling now.

"Shhh, Shizu, it will be alright. Ryusuke should be fine by tomorrow and then sore for a while, it'll serve him right for not paying attention." He smiled at her, comfortingly he hoped. She gave him a watery smile and then started sobbing again.

"Really, Shizuka, I'm not mad, I just want to know what would make you so mad. Stop crying it does nothing for your complexion." He rested his elbow on the table and the rested his head on his fist. She should learn crying didn't make her pretty, just blotchy. She sniffled and took another sip of tea.

"I'm sorry. But I've been so lonely Touga, you're never around…" She trailed off and her eyes slowly closed. She mumbled and her head fell to her shoulder. Touga got up, walked around the table, and carefully picked her up. He carried her over to her bed, lifted back the covers and settled her in. She shivered slightly. He couldn't help a smile; she looked sweet and vulnerable. He sat down on the bed, and then swung himself into it. He gently grabbed her, holding her close. Poor thing; he gave a slight snort. He rested his head and breathed in her scent, it was pleasant. Slowly the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

- - - - - -

Slowly Shizuka rolled over in her bed. She didn't remember how she got there. Her eyes opened with a flash and she looked around. She was alone, in her room. Vaguely she remembered being carried. She inhaled slowly, and picked up Touga's scent. Touga's scent! She quickly sat up and twisted around, sliding out of the bed. Heading to the doors, she gently pushed one back. Her maids were sitting in her main room, attending to small personal amusements as their Lady had been 'indisposed'.

"Uh, was the Lord here?" She questioned, voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, my Lady. He woke before you and returned to his rooms earlier this morning."

"Ah, I see," Shizuka tried very hard not to blush, "Do you know what time it is now?"

"A little after midday milady."

"That late, why did no one wake me?" Her mind fell into a hundred things that could be wrong, what if they had to visit more nobles, or if the Inu no Taisho had commanded her presence.

"The Lord said to let you sleep; there was no place to be today. We should get you dressed and you need to eat." The maids moved into motion, some to fetch clothing, others to get breakfast. Kira stayed behind with her mistress.

"My Lady, you should inform the Lord of the Black leader's arrival."

Shizuka nodded, she had to do that and she had to see Ryusuke, to be sure he was alright.

The maids returned with her robes and some soup. Shizuka was soon dressed in a teal kimono with a pattern of a waterfall cascading down from her shoulder to the hem. She quickly gulped down the soup, which resulted in an awkward coughing fit. Once she was ready, Kira joined her and together they headed towards Touga's rooms. Fortunately they were close to her own, she would not become lost so easily this time.

- - - - - -

Touga was busy poring over papers; his father had taken to the face-to-face dealings and left his heir with the paper ones. From ones as simple as small bills to important documents about taxation and division of land amongst the clan's ruling families, Touga was now charged with the task of seeing that these matters were taken care of.

He didn't mind so much, it kept him away from his father, meant his siblings wouldn't bother him and allowed him to manipulate some aspects of the clan before he even took over as Lord. He was grateful; some of the disputes and bills that had been piling up would have been even more hellish to solve had he only found out about them once in power.

There was a tap at his door and a servant's voice announced: "The Lady Shizuka is here to see you my Lord."

Touga placed down his brush and rested his elbow on his desk. He was beginning to get a little bored, might as well see what she wanted.

"Send her in, to the main room please." He didn't like the idea that she might burst into his personal study, some bits of paper were quite secret, others were entirely too embarrassing for him to ever consider showing to her.

He stood and he himself moved through his rooms until he was in the main one. She was sitting, bowing slightly, her maid was behind her and was in such a deep bow her head rested on his tatami mats. Touga took his seat at the head of the room.

"Thank you for seeing me." Shizuka began, still not looking up. Touga had to roll his eyes.

"Its all right, you can look me in the face, we are mates you know."

"Uh, uhm, yes." She bobbed her head and turned her dark blue eyes to him.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I received a letter today, from my father. It is important for both of us; I think we will have to inform the Inu no Taisho and your mother." She pulled a small piece of paper out from the folds of her kimono and handed it to him. Touga took it from her and carefully read the neat script. His eyes grew wide as he read.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was low and it was really more of a rhetorical question. Shizuka cocked her head to the side, smiling slightly.

"Clearly, my father intends for you to bear this sword. Have you not heard of the great demon sword forged from the fangs of one thousand dragons that curses any man who touches it?"

Touga shook his head, he hadn't heard of a sword like that before.

"They say it comes from the continent, at least that part is true. As for the rest, well, I'm not sure, perhaps if you had a sword-maker look at it. Anyways, I feel we should tell your parents. They will want to know that the honoured Black leader is coming." Shizuka closed her eyes and inhaled happily.

"Eh, so you're close to the leader of that group?" He arched an elegant eyebrow.

"What? No, not like that!" She shook her hands attempting to illustrate her point, "You should know…." Her voice trailed off and her face became a faint red. Touga coughed, attempting to keep his own blood in-check.

"Right, well, I'll alert my parents to this. Is Black Blood really that good?" He changed the topic, intensely interested in the mercenary group that was mentioned with great awe in historical texts.

"Hmm, oh, yes they are." Shizuka was absentmindedly staring at a spot on his haori. Touga sniffed the air; she seemed reluctant to speak of this group. He had known that the Fujiwara clan was reputed to have ties with that group but, now it was confirmed. His bride was more interesting than he had initially thought.

"Oh, Touga-sama, if you would like, please join me for dinner tonight." She bowed as deeply as her maid behind her had.

"Please, we are mates," it was tricky to keep his exasperation from creeping into his voice, "just 'Touga' is fine, from you."

Shizuka smiled and bowed again.

"My Lord, please excuse me, I must see to other business now."

"Go on, I'll go speak to my fath- I mean Lord." He nodded and left the room. Shizuka went out the opposite door, curious about why Touga avoided calling his father 'Chichi-ue'.

- - - - - -

Shizuka opened the door to the infirmary. Ryusuke was pulling on a clean haori of navy blue silk. He looked up at the noise of the door and waved to her. Shizuka was glad to see him up.

"Shizuka-sama, I'm happy to see you. Did Touga treat you nicely last night?" It was an innocent enough question but Shizuka couldn't help but think of a dirtier meaning.

"Ah, he was fine. How are you Ryusuke?" She clapped a hand to her mouth, she had forgotten to add –san, or perhaps –sama would have been better. She still wasn't sure what rank Ryusuke had in the court.

"Heh, Ryusuke is fine Shizuka-sama. I'm doing much better today. See!" He bent side to side and moved his arms about.

"I'm glad to hear it."

- - - - - -

Meanwhile, Touga had made his way to his Father's study. He waited for the servants to announce him before going in, he could have just walked in, he supposed, however he was not about to pretend to have a bond with _that man_.

"Ah Touga, what is it now?" His father didn't even bother looking up from the papers he was perusing.

"A letter came for Shizuka today. Its contents might interest you." He held out the small slip of paper to his father. Keiji looked up and took the paper, quickly scanning it.

"Well, well, it seems we shall shortly be hosting a legend within this palace."

* * *

**AN:** I hope that you don't hate Shizuka right now, for how she acted after she hurt Ryusuke. She went into shock, and I'd like to think that few of us would deal well with nearly gutting our new husbands best friend for no reason other than being angry at the aforementioned hubby for ignoring us. Anyways thanks for reading...reviews please? 


End file.
